


Finding Peace

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ball Piercing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Creating Rules, Crying, Dom James T. Kirk, Dom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Dom/sub, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, He just doesn't understand what is happening, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Procedures, Nipple Piercings, Panic Attacks, Plants, Punishment, Rules, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Sub Spock, Tongue Piercings, male breeders, no Jim bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Spock was a member of Starfleet, the commander of the Enterprise now some lowly slave, or that is what he keeps trying to tell himself. Life has a funny way of getting fucked up in the worst ways possible. Spock wasn't sure if he would make it out of this intact. In fact, he wasn't sure he was going to make it out at all.





	1. The Breaking of a Slave

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I am back and with a multi chapter story. I shall endeavor to update it every couple of weeks. I have huge plans for this story. I swear!  
> Will add more tags as they become important in the story.

The day had started off like any other day, they had another mission, another planet that they were going to be looking at. They would beam down and investigate. This planet seemed normal, there wasn’t anything that seemed strange about it at first glance. They all should have known better. The planets natives were almost all women, they walked around like the owned the place and that might have been a fact that they were the only ones that lived on the planet. Where were all the men, no one really knows and all the women on the planet don’t seem to care. Spock has come down to the planet with several other members of the science team to document the planets plant life.

There seemed to be something off about it; made the whole planet more lush and hazy feeling. But from what they had been able to observe at the time it wasn’t dangerous to breath in, and it wasn’t dangerous for them to touch it. So why did it make the planet seem to hazy, make everyone feel like their skin tingled, yet nothing happened. Kirk had noticed and noted the atmosphere that the women gave off early into the expedition that there seemed to have a Dom/Sub hierarchy to them. Not to say that most culture didn’t rely on this hierarchy. It just seemed that they may have relied on it more than others.

His crew consisted of several Doms and Subs and they all seemed to co-exist in the same environment without any issues. There had been some battle of wits with Spock his first commander, who happened to be a sub. But that was years ago and water under the bridge. When they had gone down the first time it hadn’t seemed like so much of an issue, but Kirk should have known that something was going to happen. It always seemed to, they seemed to have that kind of luck.

Spock was minding his own business taking some readings when a young woman with long red hair came upon him. Spock paid her no mind as the plant that he was studying was far more interesting than the woman herself. There wasn’t anything special about her, she didn’t have much to look at. The only thing that made her stand out was her long red hair. Since he continued to ignore her Spock didn’t notice that she had begun to creep up on him. She reaches out and runs her fingers down his back to the base of his spine pressing into the cleft of his ass causing Spock to stand up quickly a soft flush on his cheek and ears. Her finger presses further into his ass and Spock tries to step away from her.

The Red head laughs softly and slips her other hand around to the front of his body cupping his crotch. She presses forward and hums into his ear, “Don’t move away sugar.”

Spock closes his eyes and tries not to squirm as he pulls her finger out from the cleft of his ass. Her other hand continues to cup and knead his groin. He can feel the flush of arousal coming and the signs that follow. He pants start to tighten and his lips slip open slightly letting some of his juice slip out into his panties. The hand that was on his ass traces up his side to his chest. Her fingers deftly rub against his chest searching for his nipples. It doesn’t take long before the nubs are found and rubbed to a peak against the material.

She sighs into his neck, “Your nipples are pierced. I bet you look adorable, are they silver or gold?”

Spock whimpers but doesn’t answer her, and after a few minutes she grabs his groin a little harder putting more pressure there causing a bit of pain. Spock can’t help the gasp that leaves his mouth and he wishes that someone would stop her tell her to get her hands off him, that he would stop her. Instead he cries out, “Black, the bars through my nipples are black.”

The red head hums, “Oh that is so much better.”

She pulls back ever so slightly and then begins to yank down his pants revealing the silk black panties under his uniform. She smirks and fingers his slit through the soaked panties. Spock bucks into her fingers unable to help himself. She watches in awe as she pulls down his panties as a dark green angry looking cock slips out from the folds. It isn’t very big about two inches long and an inch thick. There is a black ring through the head of his cock and a small bar at the very base right before his balls. She notes that his balls are also pierced, slight black bars go through each one. She laughs softly.

“Look at you all jeweled up, are you trying to win the favor of someone?”

Spock hums softly his prick twitching at the soft hit of the air against his sensitive skin. She grasps his hip to stop him from swaying or moving before reaching for the plant that Spock had been observing. She plucks the plant with ease. The hand on his hip moves to Spock’s cock and thumbs at the head forcing the slit open. She then slides the tip of the plant in. It’s quite small so it doesn’t cause much pain. Once it is securely in she squeezes the bulb and hot liquid gushes into Spock’s penis. Spock can’t help but scream and try to shift away from her, but she holds him steady making sure to milk the whole plant into him.

Once the whole plant has been emptied into his she walks him over to a rock and forces him to bend over. By now the plants juices have started to take effect. Spock’s whole body feels weak and tired. He is unable to fight her or even move. With him bent over she then moves getting another plant. Spock watches her with glazed eyes. It is the same kind at the last but this one is bigger. He whimpers even louder as she presses this one into his ass making it fit snugly in his warm heat and then proceeds to empty this one as well.

Her smile is condescending and sharp and makes Spock feel like less of a person as he brushes her fingers down his spine. She pulls his boot off and the rest of his pants and panties all while saying in a soft voice, “You won’t be needing these were you are going.”

She is also quick to remove his top and undershirt with a swish and pulling him up into her arms. His head lulls against her shoulder as she carries him further into the meadow away from the village and his crew. Spock has no fight left in him at this point and it is easy for her to make her way down to the hidden tunnels, the entrance a cave that is about twenty to thirty miles from the village.  

Spock's eyes begin to droop, and he loses track of what turns she makes through the tunnels. Though he doesn’t know where he is going he gets the feeling that they are heading back towards the village. After what seems like forever to Spock’s slow mind they finally come to a big open room.

The room that she dropped Spock in was well lit and quite warm. Spock took a startled look around, though his eye sight was blurry and his body on fire he got a good idea of went on down in these tunnels. The flood was stone instead of dirt, like someone had spent a considerable amount of time making sure that this would be a place of comfort for who it wasn’t expressly made known. There were several men all around the room. All the men were in different positions, some hanging from a wall while others are lying on benches of sorts. There was one thing that they all seemed to have in common. Each of the men that Spock noticed had a dazed look in their eyes. They are all tied up and horny and whimpering. It would seem the women of this village keep their men under lock and key.

It was a wonder how they reproduced, and here was the answer. The men are bound and gagged, their cocks hard and swollen. The men had been altered in every way to make sure that they would be able to do their purpose always. And what was their purpose, they were set up to make the women that were around them pregnant when needed. These men were for breeding and that was all, nothing else. They had nothing else to live for, and nothing to die for. Their cocks have been extended past what they use to be, or what would be considered normal.

An Orange fluid from the plants is pumped into their blood system making it so that they don’t want anything else but to be fucked. The men are held in a way that their balls fill with the semen and expand with balloon like ambition growing ever bigger as more and more is pumped in. There are two silver rings along their penises, one at the base and the other right below the head. The rings hold the slaves back from orgasming. They feel no pain or huger or really anything. They are mindless drones with only one purpose to give the women that they serve children. Once they have reached a certain age they become useless and are recycled into the plant life that feeds them. The women only come down here to add new ones to their collection, to sell some of them off to visitors or to get pregnant.

She begins to move around looking for the tools that she will need to keep him on edge and prep him for his new life. After tonight he would no longer be a member of Starfleet, she was sure of that. Spock lies on the ground gasping softly; his body is hyper aware of everything around him. All his nerves seem like they are on fire and he doesn’t know how to take it. After a while the red head comes back over to him. She yanks him to his knees by his hair and drags him over to what looks to be an altar of some sort. She shoves him over it and then presses his chest down onto the cool wood.

Her hands release his hair and grab his arms pulling them back behind his back taking ties that feel like silk but are stronger than steel and ties his arms together. Hand to elbow making it so that there is no way for him to get any kind of grip on anyone or anything. When she is done she moves back to admire her handy work.

“So, my dear boy, do you have a Dominate up on that ship of yours?”

Spock doesn’t answer, his head is stuffy, he doesn’t want to give her any more information than she needs. When several minutes pass without him answering she becomes annoyed and reaches down grasping his balls. She pulls them roughly and squeezes. Spock lets out a loud cry, “No, no Dominate.”

She releases him, and Spock takes in a shuddering breath, “But you were trying to reign one in?”

Spock closes his eyes, “Yes… I was being courted.”

“By whom?”

Spock turns his head lying it on the cool wood, “Captain James T. Kirk.”

The red headed woman smirked and pats his ass lovingly before stroking back up his back and then down again, “Ah the good captain. Well that won’t be a worry. You see your crew has already left without you, and you will not be missed. You see the plants we have growing here can do more than leave you on edge. They can also mess with people’s memories. Make it seem like you died. No one is going to come looking for you my dear.”

Spock can’t help the whimper that he lets out with the knowledge that his loved ones are no longer around and that they will not be coming back to get him. They are mourning his death and then he will be forgotten like many others. After everything that he had been through Spock felt that this was just typical, melancholy, just the way his life was. He didn’t struggle only whimpered as he moved his legs apart and sat down behind him. Her fingers racked up and down his thighs making him squirm a little and buck his hips into the wood that he was lying on.

Her hands stop, and she grasps his balls again pulling on them, “None of that. Your body doesn’t belong to you anymore. You belong to me and I tell you when to cum. So then let’s start, from now on you will address me as Master. You are not to speak unless spoken to and I expect you to answer immediately. You will do as I say immediately and without complaint. And Lastly, you will not cum without my direct permission.”

The redhead smiles to herself at the tense line of Spock’s back. When he doesn’t respond right away she presses her long nails into the soft flesh of his balls. Spock cries out in pain and screams out, “Yes Master.”

She gives off a shrill evil laugh, “Learning quickly. For each rule broken there will be a different punishment.” She releases his balls and runs her nail up the side of his sheath where it has curled back to give way for his cock. Spock wines, this part of his skin is as sensitive as the head of his penis if not a little more.

“For each time that you forget to call me master or choses to not call me by my proper title you will get five slaps to your balls. They will be open handed and hard.” As to demonstrate this she pulls her hand back and slaps Spock’s balls fast and hard once. Spock lets out a strangled scream, tears slip down his cheeks, but his cock stays hard if anything it pulses more with life.

“If you speak out of turn or talk back, give lip or anything rude that can be done with your voice you will get one minute of electricity to your balls.” She repeats her demonstration bringing up a small black box and pressing it into Spock’s balls. A button is pushed, and Spock not only screams but convulses. She only lets it last for a couple of seconds, but it is enough to let him know what he will have to endure.

“I you do not answer me in a timely fashion I will tug on your balls and press my long nails into the soft squishy flesh that I see there.” She doesn’t demonstrate this one as Spock already know what will happen if he breaks this rule.

“If you do not do as you are told, I will spank your ass till it is red and raw. You will be in so much pain that you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Then I will sit you and stretch your legs out and make you sit on that ass while you hiss moan and squirm in pain.” This time she gets on her knees and draws her hand back and brings it down in rapid concession four times over Spock’s ass making it bright red. Spock screams and cries and even tries to shift away from her hand.

She allows this one fault as he is new, and every other time Spock will be bolted to the floor his punishments. “Lastly my favorite, my dear pet. If you cum without permission you will be fed not one but two of my little plant’s juices and then I will stick this little iron bar down your penis, strap it in and then whip your penis until you black out. Do you understand my little pet?”

Spock whimpers and nods his head before taking a deep breath, “I understand Master.”

With that Spock’s eyes began to droop and slowly he lost consciousness. His body unsure of what was being pumped into it began to shut down and go into a comma like state. The red headed woman didn’t seem to be bothered by this. Instead she let him be. It wouldn’t matter soon, very soon he would be her newest pet. Something that would make her village lots and lots of money.

Spock would wake in spurts, he only heard little bits of conversation, it would see that his body wasn’t talking very kindly to the drug of the plants. It was fighting back but it was talking time. When he was awake he learned a few things, firstly the woman that had taken him was named Lyanasam. She was like a leader of this group of women. And she was one of the ones that got most of their slaves. It wasn’t long after he found out that information that he lost consciousness again.

The next time he came too he met a young woman by the name of Eleinea. She was different from Lyanasam, but Spock couldn’t quite put his finger on what made her different. She would smile at him as she rearranged his body. She wiped him down with a gentleness that was un explained and numbed the part of his body that she would be working on. Her fingers were thin, and she was quiet, almost like she herself was also a slave. He couldn’t be sure though. It wasn’t long before he would lose conscious again falling back into the darkness that was now his life.

When he awoke a third time Spock took account several new additions. He now had piercings in his mouth, on his left ear and there seemed to be one through his navel. From what he could tell there hadn’t been any other changed being made to his body. Spock moved gingerly, sitting up and eyeing the space around him. He looked to be in a room of sorts. The room held a little mirror and a bed. The bed had one pillow and one blanket, barely enough to keep him warm at night if it were going to get cold.

The room had one door and no windows, not that Spock thought he was going to see the light of day ever again. No this would be his life from now on. From here on out he would be someone’s personal sex slave. He should just accept his fate and succumb to what he is now. Nothing more than a hole to be fucked. But part of him screamed to fight. And that part he couldn’t shut up no matter how hard he tried, why should he fight. There was no telling in his next master would be kind or cruel. He could end up as a mindless doll, lying in bed waiting for his master to come play with him. He didn’t want that, and yet that seemed to be the only thing that would be happening from now on.

Soon after the real training begins and the days for Spock begin to blend together, he doesn’t know what day it is. When one ends, and another begins, what he does know is that he can’t help himself from fighting. He rebels, sometimes in the littles of way and then others he rebels in bigger ways. Either way it always ends the same with him being punished. And oh, how she loved to punish him. To watch him squirm in pain and misery. To watch his ass blister and his throat become raw from all the screaming he does.

One night, what night is for him that is, he lies awake listening to the screams of another slave being punished. His ass is sore, his balls ache and the head of his penis is swollen from the abuse that has been placed upon it. The door to his cell open and the one that Lyanasam calls Eleinea steps through the door briskly. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue that Spock has some how come to find comfort in.

“You’re still awake,” she says softly, “You should be sleeping. You need all the strength that you can get.”

Spock doesn’t respond, he has learned long ago that it isn’t worth it. Eleinea is not a slave but she isn’t a good person either. At least not in the eyes of Spock, how could she be if she allows such things like this to happen to him and others. Though she takes care of the slaves, makes them as comfortable as she can. She is kinder than all the rest and seems to have more of a heart than the others, in a weird way she is more human though Spock knows that she isn’t a human at all.

When Spock doesn’t respond she just shakes her head and goes about patching up his wounds. He still hasn’t figured out what her roll is. What type of person she is. As if reading his mind, she smiles at him her hands soothing.

“I am going to find you a good master. Someone that will care for you. I only pray that you won’t be completely broken when it is time.”

Spock reels and tries not to let the disbelief show on his face, “Why…”

Eleinea frowns, “You may see me as the enemy, but I am not. I do not believe in the ways of my people, but I know that there is nothing that I can do to change it. So, I try to make sure that those that are not use to this life are given a better one. I can’t promise you freedom, but I can maybe make it so that an owner isn’t going to abuse you.”

Spock doesn’t say anything, and his eyes begin to slip close as the cold cream is rubbed into his heated ass. One thought does cross his mind, through this whole ordeal he hasn’t been able to sense the minds of those that have touched him. Skin to skin contact should have allowed for that. As if once again reading his mind she responds with a soft response, “I am the others of my race are immune to your telepath gift. Though I can sense some of your surface thoughts, the others cannot.”

Spock couldn’t help sleeping over taking him once more and he becomes surrounded by the darkness once more. The days and night continued to blur, and Spock found himself slipping further and further. He begins to lose himself and become the perfect little pet that Lyanasam wants him to become. He doesn’t know how long he is down there before she decides that he is done, ready for his final test.

* * *

 

Spock sat on his knees his hand behind his back, his eyes are dim and unfocused as he sits awaiting his inspection. He has been cleaned up, there are no longer any bruises or nasty cuts along his body and he is clean and freshly shaven. His hands though behind his back aren’t bound and neither is his feet. He sits there quietly; several men walk around him looking at him with curious eyes. Spock’s ears are tinged green and so are his cheeks and chest. His nipples are only slight swollen but are pebbled due to cool air blowing past his skin.

Whispered words of praise and questions about his body pass his ears but he pays them no mind. His only job is to sit there and look pretty, after all he wants the best byer. To be sold for the highest price. Many look upon him with shock, his skin is pail and he flushes green not like a human and so he is a rarity, something exquisite and un charted before. One man, a human by the looks of him runs his fingers through his hair pressing his fingers into his scalp pulling Spock’s head back with his hand.

The mans eyes are a deep brown that stair into his soul; he feels a strange warmth flood his body as he looks up at the man. The fingers slip from his hair and Spock’s head falls back forward. He hears someone ask about his heritage, and fingers slip to the back of his neck. They linger there as if someone is standing behind him trying to comfort him. Another voice exclaims that he doesn’t have a penis, and what good is he without one. Spock hers Lyanasam chuckle.

“Pet, why don’t you show these nice men your penis.”

Spock swallows but does as he is told. He unclasps his hands from behind his back and slips a couple of fingers into his mouth while the other he slides down his stomach to his groin. He slips the fingers softly over his sheath creasing it softly all the while lapping at the fingers in his mouth. They are still erogenous zones and the pleasure of having his fingers sucked helps with the humiliation of having to put himself on display. The green settled tinge of his cheeks turns a darker shade and Spock must close his eyes and try to ignore the sounds around him to stop himself from crying.

After a few minutes Spock slips his fingers into his slit and hot liquid pours out and down his thy dripping onto the ground beneath him. Several more minutes pass of him slipping and sliding his fingers along the sensitive under flesh of his sheath and his penis begins to push out. Before long, his whole penis has emerged. Spock knows better than to continue so he pulls his fingers back from his cock and mouth and wraps them around his wrists behind his back again.

There are startled gasps as his genitals are put on display for all to see, Spock can’t open his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the greedy looks on the men that have come to inspect him. He doesn’t want to see the looks of lust, knowing full as well that one of the men here is going to take him home and fuck him. Of course, his wishes aren’t always allowed and Lyanasam is coming over to him and wrenching his head back causing him to cry out in pain. His eyes fly open and a stern look from her he knows that he will be punished if he closes them again.

Spock tries to stair out, ignoring everyone that is around him. His head hurts and cock throbs weakly, losing some of its hardness as someone leers at him. The men continue their circling, some even come up and touch him, his nipples or his cock. None of them seem to want to check his ass; to find out how tight they all know he will be. Finally, it seems to be over and the bidding will begin. Spock is taken back to his room and he finds himself curling up in a ball on the bed hat is given to him. For all he knows this could be the last time that he will sleep on one of these.

Spock doesn’t know how long he is out before he is being awoken by someone shaking him. He blinks his bleary eyes at the person buy doesn’t move immediately. The man with sun kissed skin and deep brown eyes smiles at him. Spock tilts his head to the side in study of the man. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Spock’s hair again. Spock hums softly at the affection that is being given to him. He isn’t sure what his life would involve, but maybe it would be better now.

Spock raises himself from the bed and dips his head in submission, the man smiles and grips his shoulder softly. He then turns and leaves the room and Spock follow without protest. Lyanasam smirks as she watches him leave, “Have fun in your new home pet.”

Her voice is sharp and shrill like, it makes Spock shiver. He is glad that he will no longer be there, but he doesn’t know what his new life will be like. Will this be the beginning of the end, something much greater.


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is finally with his new master, but things are as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, this one took a while. At first I didn't know where I wanted it to go. But now I think I know what is going to happen. I hope that you like. ^^

_Spock doesn’t know how long he is out before he is being awoken by someone shaking him. He blinks his bleary eyes at the person buy doesn’t move immediately. The man with sun kissed skin and deep brown eyes smiles at him. Spock tilts his head to the side in study of the man. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Spock’s hair again. Spock hums softly at the affection that is being given to him. He isn’t sure what his life would involve, but maybe it would be better now._

_Spock raises himself from the bed and dips his head in submission, the man smiles and grips his shoulder softly. He then turns and leaves the room and Spock follow without protest. Lyanasam smirks as she watches him leave, “Have fun in your new home pet.”_

_Her voice is sharp and shrill like, it makes Spock shiver. He is glad that he will no longer be there, but he doesn’t know what his new life will be like. Will this be the beginning of the end, something much greater?_

* * *

 

The man that is Spock’s new master seems quite nice, he in short, but then again everyone is kinda short when it comes to him as he is Vulcan. He also has soft brown eyes that glow in the soft light of the caves that they are walking through. Something about the man makes Spock feel safe, and warm but there is so much that could go wrong with this. One wrong step and this could all blow up in his face, Spock doesn’t want that. He trailed behind the man slowly keeping his head down in a complete show of submission. It was something that had finally been beaten into him. He held his stance of discipline; knowing that it would get him farther quicker than any show of disrespect.

Spock shivers his body not taking to the cold that the cave gives him. He squirmed ever so slightly as the cool air hardened nipples. His master doesn’t pay him any mind. He just keeps walking, as if he is trying to get out of this place as soon as possible. He walks the long passage way in great annoyance, taking the long pathways in ease. Finally, they make it to the surface and Spock is once again asserted with light, something that he hasn’t seen in years. It is blinding and painful, his eyes burn, and Spock wants to pull his hand up to cover his eyes to block out the painful light.

Spock stumbles and his new master reaches out and grabs his arm stopping Spock from falling on his face. Annoyance and anger scream at Spock through the simple touch. Spock must take a deep breath to stop himself from flinching. Though something on his face mush give him away because just as fast as the hold was it disappears, along with the un wanted feelings. It takes several seconds and a lot of blinking before Spock’s eyes to adjust to the bright lights. He can feel his eyes burning, and the sensation doesn’t leave even as he adjusts.

Eleinea comes towards them, she is holding a cloak that she easily drapes on Spock’s shoulders and wraps him in it hiding him and allowing him some modesty. Spock doesn’t know if his new Master asked for it or if it is given to all the slaves that are sold. She gives him a kind smile, but he doesn’t return it. Instead he keeps his eyes turned down, not wanting to disappoint or anger his new Master more than he might have already done.

Spock’s new Master turns towards Eleinea and sighs softly, “Is everything in order? I would surely like to leave here.”

She nods her head with a soft smile gracing her lips, “Yes, everything is in order thank you, for your kindness and your help. I do hope that our gift,” she motions to Spock, “Is well appreciated.”

There is a dark look in his master’s soft brown eyes that makes Spock shutter, it can’t be anything good. There is something about the whole thing that makes him far more uncomfortable than he had been at first. He guides Spock with a hand on his back towards a ship. Spock looks about and wonders how on earth he wasn’t taken by these people. Then a thought runs through his head, this man, his Master isn’t a sub like he is. He is a dom, and they have no use for a dom in their world order.

But it had to be more than that, they had given him to his new Master as a gift, he wasn’t bought. So maybe he had done something for these people that allowed him to have a free pass. He had something that they wanted, and they would do and give anything for it. So, what could it be that this man had that they needed? Once they have made it to the ship Spock is left in the loading area. The man takes one look at him and Spock knows to stay.

His new Master leaves him be for a few minutes as he sets the air craft up into the air taking off towards the stars. Spock stairs out at the stars with a sense of longing. He would have loved to go home, to the place that he once belonged. But that wouldn’t be happening. Instead he would be taken to his new master’s home. He would be made of use and be nothing more than a bed warmer. It takes several minutes before the man has come back, the ship on auto pilot and setting back home ward.

He sighs softly, “So, what do I call you?”

Spock doesn’t look up, he keeps his head bowed, “You may call me whatever you please Master.”

The man lifts one eyebrow before humming, “Well then, I would like to call you by your name, what would that be?”

“S’chn T’gai Spock, Master,” he keeps his head bowed as he speaks softly, “But you can call me just Spock. If it would please you Master.”

The man nods his head in thought, “Well then Spock, I have a few questions for you. As I can obviously see, you are Vulcan. As your ears are very much to go by. But I wouldn’t have thought that a Vulcan would have gotten caught on this God forsaken planet.”

Spock nods his head ever so slightly, “If I may speak Master?”

“yes, go ahead, I have no qualms with you speaking.”

“I am actually only half Vulcan, I am also human.”

The man looks at him with some consideration, “Well I suppose that would be why you were taken, you are quite rare. Alright question one, do you have a Dom Spock?”

Spock shakes his head no, he hadn’t had one before he was taken and even if he had, he wouldn’t have one anymore. No, this man, his new Master was now his Dom and he would be good to remember that. “You are my Dom master, I have no other.”

The man lets out a dry laugh it sounds odd coming from someone that should be so full of joy. It makes Spock wince, he doesn’t know what he thought would happen, but this wasn’t it. “Ah Spock, that is where you are wrong. I am not your Dom, nor do I plan to be. I have no need for you to be a mindless slave, let alone my sub.” He takes a deep breath, “Next question, did you have a Dom, you said that there is no other, but I must ask if there ever was one.”

Spock tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes, He isn’t even wanted… This would be par for the course, what good is a sub that is of no use? “No sir,” he says so softly it’s barely audible over the sound of the air circulator.

The man watches him in silence, “Spock, I need you to do something for me, something that is going to make you uncomfortable, but it has to be done.”

Spock snaps his head up quickly before realizing what he has done and then drops his eyes and head again, “You may do with me as you please, if you are not my Dom, you are still my Master.”

The man huffs, “I don’t like that title, why don’t we try something else. My name is Dr. Leonard McCoy and you may call me as such. If you don’t want to use my name my title is quite fine as well. I’ll even answer to Bones, though begrudgingly.”

Spock doesn’t say anything just tilts his head to the side, he doesn’t quite understand what all is going on. Why would his Master want him to use his name? Spock thinks about it a little before nodding to himself, it’s a test. The best one to use would be his master’s title, and that would be Doctor. “What would you have me do Doctor?”

“Stand and take your cloak off, I would like to do a quick examination before we arrive. Just to see what we are going to be dealing with.”

Spock takes a deep breath and does that which is asked of him. He stands before his master and removes the cloak that he was clothed in. Spock folds it before setting it down in the seat that he had been occupying before standing in front of his master with his hands behind his back. He doesn’t know why he is getting another examination, when before he was given or purchased he was examined for all to see.

Bones stands up and circles around to the back of Spock, he brushes his fingers against his back trying to see if there is any blemishes or marks that could have been caused by a whip. When he finds none, he moves back around to Spock’s front. Bones notes that Spock didn’t pull away from him this time and is looking at him with a hint of fear.

“There isn’t anything to be afraid of,” Bones says softly as he brushes his thumb across Spock’s cheek, a short wave of comfort comes through and Spock’s shoulders start to drop ever so slightly.

“I couldn’t…” Spock stops short realizing that he wasn’t given permission to speak freely and the fear of punishment still burned into his mind.

Bones hums, “You couldn’t, what couldn’t you do?”

Spock turns his head down not meeting Bone’s eyes, “I couldn’t feel your emotions Doctor sir.”

Bones sighs softly and lets the slip go before removing his hand, “I have a little knowledge on how to build shields in my mind. In intense situation I can’t always hold them, thus earlier you felt my anger and annoyance. But when I slipped my hand down your back you couldn’t feel anything.”

Spock nodded his head and began to open his mouth but then decided to close it, it wouldn’t do any good to speak out of turn, as his master allowed this one slip, he surly wouldn’t allow another one. Bones watches him for a second before smiling softly, “It’s okay to ask questions.”

Spock nods his head but doesn’t look up, “When you brushed my cheek and… and during the auction I could feel comfort or this warmth sir.”

Bones nodded, “It’s not that difficult to allow some emotions to come through, like comfort or kindness. A warmth that might make you think I am trying to make you vulnerable but instead is only for you to know that nothing is going to happen. You aren’t going to be hurt. I am a doctor first and foremost, and thus my emotions aren’t going to come through unless you want them to.”

Bones then runs his fingers over Spock’s chest and stomach again searching for blemishes and scars, any kind of raised skin. He finds none and again Spock notes that he can’t feel anything. Finally, Bones pulls away and a soft frown on his lips.

“Spock how many of these piercings did you have before you were taken?”

Spock’s eyes widen ever so slightly as his cheeks turn a dusty green, “Ah… Doctor sir. I had my nipples done, a ring through my cock, one at the base of my cock and one through each of my balls.” The last bit is mumbled out. It wouldn’t be hard to conclude that Spock hadn’t been telling him everything.

Bones looks up sharply, “You said you didn’t have a Dom, did you lie to me? Those aren’t piercings you see on a Sub that doesn’t have one Spock.”

Spock shuffles, “I didn’t… I promise I didn’t Doctor sir.”

Bones huffed, “you were preening, like a peacock? Where you being courted then? On your way to having a Dom?”

Spock nods his head and his hands bunch into a fist, he can tell that his master is upset even if he were to say otherwise. He doesn’t want to talk about his life before this. Or the people that left him behind, or even the fact that he was being courted and he did a lot of things to win that favor.

Bones shakes his head before getting on his knees. He runs his fingers up the sides of Spock’s thighs until he is face to face with Spock’s genitals. He slides a finger against the slit and presses on it ever so slightly. His eyes train upward to watch Spock’s reactions. There is a green ting on his cheeks, “Does it hurt when I push on it?”

Spock shakes his head no, and Bones smiles at him slightly before pressing his fingers into his slit and spreading it open ever so slightly. Spock’s soft penis slips out and Spock shutters as the flush on his cheeks grows, “What about this, does it hurt when I do this?”

Spock mumbles, “No, no sir it doesn’t.”

Bones nods his head again before softly pulling out Spock’s penis the rest of the way pulling the slit back all the way to reveal everything including his balls. He hums softly while he examines the piercings. Sliding his finger over the skin where the piercings are making sure that nothing is infected. After he had inspected the piercings on Spock’s cock he cups his balls and pulls slightly at the piercings in them. Spock hisses and his hand comes up to grasp onto Bones shoulder.

“How much did that hurt, on a scale of 1 to 10.”

Spock whimpers ever so slightly, “It was a six… Doctor sir.”

Bones nods his head before pulling on them again. Spock whimpers again his fingers digging into Bone’s shoulder. Spock brings his other hand up and presses his thumb into Spock’s wrist, “Is it good pain or bad pain?”

Spock turns his head to the side, “Good… kinda sir.”

Bones hums, “Explain, what doesn’t feel good.”

“The bar, it stretches the skin when you pull… I don’t like it, it hurts bad, not good… but… the pulling… it’s good… Sir.”

Bones smiles, “Okay, well then why don’t we take these out then. There isn’t any need for them. If they cause you discomfort, then you shouldn’t keep them. You want me to take them out?”

Spock takes a deep breath, “if it pleases you Doctor sir.”

Bones rolls his eyes but gently un screws the head of the bar and pulls it out giving the skin that it came through a gentle rub before moving on to the other one. Once he is done with that he presses Spock’s penis and balls back into his little home helping the slit close back around it. Spocks face stays flustered even after Bones patted his thigh and stood up. His next inspection took him to Spock’s chest. He brushed his fingers against the tips of Spock’s nipples inspecting the damage that might be done.

He watches as Spock stays flushed and tries not to move away from him. Once the inspection is done he moves back and takes in a couple of more notes. Spock is in good shape, he doesn’t look like he has been under fed or over fed. His muscles look like they get a good amount of use, but he would need to run more tests then running his fingers and hands over his body.

“Alright you can put that cloak back on, will have to get you some proper clothing. Can’t have you running around naked.”

Spock moves to place the cloak back over himself before standing in parade rest. Bones gives him a once over before sighing softly, “Open your mouth for me.”

Spock does as he is told opening his mouth and before being prompted he sticks out his tongue, showing Bones the piercing that is placed there. Bones doesn’t touch it like he did the others, instead he just takes his time to inspect it pressing his thumb into his mouth and pulls it to the side to make sure that all of Spock’s teeth are still there and that there isn’t anything wrong with his mouth. Bones doesn’t touch his hands and Bones barely touches Spocks ear, knowing what that would cause.

Once that is completely done he motions to Spock to sit back down. “Well it looks like you are in a pretty good shape. But I’ll have to run a few more tests once we get back.”

Spock nods his head before sitting down again before turning his head down once more. Bones sighs softly before going back to the cockpit to make sure that they are still on course. He is gone for almost an hour before he returns. He looks at Spock once more before mumbling.

“Starfleet is going to kill me… Hell Jim is going to kill me.”

Spock doesn’t say anything though the mention of Starfleet does bring him some comfort. It isn’t long before they are docking. It doesn’t take long for Spock to become nervous again. What would be the chance of him running into someone he used to know, it seemed like it would be a small chance. There were so many people that lived and worked for Starfleet. And yet he was still nervous, still scared, worried. What would happen if he ran into the people that he once knew.

Bones joined him and smiled softly before grasping his arm and leading him out of the ship into the port. There were tons of people around, going about their day to day business. Each minding their own. Only one man stopped Bones and it was a quick and quiet conversation. Spock did his best not to listen in and followed Bones with his head down. His pointed ears stood out like a sore thumb. It was obvious to everyone that looked at him that he was a Vulcan, and that in of its self was out of the ordinary.

Bones makes his way through the station weaving in and out of traffic not even stopping to make sure that Spock is still with him. He knows that the Vulcan will follow him and not leave his side. He knows that it is something that has been beaten into the poor man for years now, he won’t stray far or even at all. Of course, Bones would like to change that, but it probably won’t happen anytime soon. His first manner of Order would be to get back on the enterprise and get Spock checked out completely, and then get him some clothing.

Finally, they had made it through all the people and across the space station to the transporter pads. The transporter pad had a few people, some coming and some going. Spock and Bones waited in line so that they could be sent a bored where ever Bones seemed to call home. Finally, it was time.

“Two for the Enterprise please.”

Spock’s breath caught in his throat and he felt himself clam up and freeze. How was it possible that of all the people of all the ships this was the one that his master was going to. He didn’t move, and Bones ended up having to pull him up onto the transporter pad. His mind was numb, it had gone blank in the realization that this was going to happen and there was nothing that he could do about it. As the transporter started the process of getting them onto the ship Spock’s breathing had increased and he had started to panic.

Once they appear on the ship Spock is weak kneed and slipping down almost falling. Bones is quick to grab him pulling him towards him, “Take a deep breath, it’s okay. Just breath.”

Spock tries to take deep breaths, but it doesn’t work he is still hyperventilating as Bones pulls even further into his arms. Spock face presses into Bone’s neck and shoulder tears slipping down his cheeks. Bones wraps one arm around him and then uses the other hand to press into the back of his neck. The mannerism is used to calm Subs but also reinforce who is in control.

Spock whines softly but he begins to take deeper breaths calming as the familiar pressure sits on the back of his neck. His fingers grasp at the sides of Bone’s top trying to get some grip on it, something to help him stay calm. Bone’s breath slides over his ear and Spock whines again before straightening up. His face is down turned, and his fingers are still grasping onto Bones for purchase.

“Tell me what is going on in that head of yours, you were fine up until now.”

Spock keeps his head turned down and leans back into Bones touch, “I… I…”

The words don’t seem to come up, he can’t say how scared he is. The un logical emotion that he is feeling, there is nothing that would make any of this better. All he can feel is fear and terror, and the realization that this was the place that use to be his home. These were people that left him behind, people that use to be his family. The only thing running through his mind is that he can’t do this, that all he wants to do is go back, back to the space station. Anything is better than this place.

“You what?”

Before Spock can answer a soft voice reaches both of their ears and startles Spock even more, “Spock?”

His eyes widened, and he can’t help but drop his head back onto Bones shoulder as his breathing picks up once more. It’s heavy and hard and Bones can feel the tears as he himself turns his head towards the voice.

“Uhura,” Bones says with a calmness that Spock envies, “you know Spock?”

Uhura blinks and then turns her attention to him, “Of course, Dr. McCoy, he was once an officer on this very ship. Where… where did you… we though he was dead.”

Bones gives her a dark look, “Well does he look dead, no he doesn’t in fact I would say he is having a panic attach. So Uhura why don’t you help me get him to the Med bay. Yeah.”

Uhura huffs but does as she is told as best as she can. She picks up Bones luggage as he picks up Spock with great ease. Spock shutters but doesn’t even think about the fact that Bones could pick him up and even carry him through the halls of a place that was once his home. The trip to Medical is quick and swift. Before he knows it, Spock is sitting on a bio bed with Uhura watching him with curious eyes.

Spock is still breathing hard and heavy in a stage of panic and nothing that Bones seems to be doing is helping him in a last-ditch effort to help Bones take a sedative out and injects it into his neck. Just as he is losing conscious he hears the once voice call his name that he never thought he would hear again.

“Spock!”


	3. What Once was Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little pretties, I have returned from the depths of December to welcome in the new year with some angsty spones! Can't help my self! Mark your calendars I am going to post new chapters every Saturday! If I somehow miss one don't worry It isn't cause I died. ^^

_Bones gives her a dark look, “Well does he look dead, no he doesn’t, in fact, I would say he is having a panic attack. So Uhura why don’t you help me get him to the Med Bay? Yeah.”_

_Uhura huffs but does as she is told as best as she can. She picks up Bones luggage as he picks up Spock with great ease. Spock shutters but doesn’t even think about the fact that Bones could pick him up and even carry him through the halls of a place that was once his home. The trip to Medical is quick and swift. Before he knows it, Spock is sitting on a biobed with Uhura watching him with curious eyes._

_Spock is still breathing hard and heavy in a stage of panic and nothing that Bones seems to be doing is helping him in a last-ditch effort to help Bones take a sedative out and injects it into his neck. Just as he is losing conscious he hears the once voice call his name that he never thought he would hear again._

_“Spock!”_

* * *

 

Bones is pacing the length of his office trying the best to now have a panic attack himself. It’s good that Spock knows these people, that means that he will be able to heal better maybe even faster. But at the same time, it is also bad, if Spock knows these people then that means that there could be bad memories sided along with the good and that could set Spock back.

The way that Jim had looked at him was terrifying and dangerous all at the same time. He couldn’t answer all of Jim’s questions and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. After all, Bones had several questions that he wanted to be answered as well. The most significant being, why the hell did they all thinks that Spock was dead. How could a whole crew just think that one of their members had just up and died? On top of that, Bones knew for a fact that Jim would never leave behind someone that he cared about, and Bones could tell that Jim cared about Spock.

It was weird feeling a tightness in his stomach at that thought, almost as if he was jealous. Of who he wasn’t sure. Did he want the attention that Jim was giving Spock, or did he want Spock to seek out his attention? It was a strange feeling, even thought process. But then again, maybe Bones realized he wasn’t jealous he was angry and upset. Spock had gone into a full-blown panic attack that he couldn’t pull him out of when he had heard Uhura, and it wasn’t too hard to guess who was courting Spock.

Jim was obviously the Dom that Spock was trying to win over before he was taken, it was so obvious in the way that Jim had acted after Spock was asleep. He had given Bones a dirty look, glaring dagger at him. Bones didn’t know if he should be offended or if he wanted to smack Jim for his pettiness. He was leaning more towards the smacking.

It wouldn’t be long before the sedative would wear off and Bones still didn’t know what he was going to do. Once Spock was awake again, he was sure that he would go back into a panic again. Bones couldn’t have that happening. Jim of course, has been hovering over Spock’s bedside the whole time, just waiting for Spock to awaken. Bones isn’t sure if that is going to be a good thing or not. What was the worse that could happen though, Spock going into another set of panic? That had already been done, if that is the case Bones knows that he will have to sedate the poor Vulcan once more.

Jim is standing next to Spock still hovering when Spock begins to come out of the sedation. Bones is well within distance of him as well, but he is not viewable for the time being. It would do no good to overwhelm him. Something that Bones tried to tell Jim, but the man would not listen. Or for that matter heed his warning, no, Jim always has to have it his way. Bones notes that it takes Spock a second to remember what had happened in the first place. The second that he does his eyes widen and he is looking around.

It takes a matter of seconds for his eyes to land on Jim, the man is smiling at him his hand reached out ever so slightly as if he wants to touch, but he is waiting for permission. The slight flinch that slips from Spocks form makes Jim drop his hand immediately taking a slight step back as to make sure that he doesn’t hurt or startle him. There is a soft frown on Jim’s face that that seems to get more pronounced as Spock takes to darting his eyes around the room again.

“Spock,” Jim’s voice isn't assured that it was a matter of minutes before, “how are you feeling?”

Spocks eyes slip to him again, but they are guarded, and he doesn’t seem to answer right away. He frowns and reaches out to touch Jim as if he believes that this is all a dream and Jim will vanish within seconds. When fingers meet flesh Spock’s breath hitches and all of the sudden, he is panicking again. His breath starts to come quick and fast. His fingers grip the sheet that is wrapped around his legs. Jim goes into a sort of panic and starts to tell Spock to breathe deeply, it doesn’t help if anything it seems to be making it worse, as Spock eyes sporadically jump around as if searching for someone or something.

It’s at this point that Bones decides that he is done hiding in the corner and well out of sight. Spock’s eyes seem to land on him immediately. Bones can tell that Spock isn’t taking in enough oxygen, his face is starting to ting green and there are tears slipping down his cheeks. Bones takes a deep breath and motions for Spock to do the same. After a few minutes, Spock’s breathing is matching Bones’. He moves slowly over to Spock’s side, opposite of Jim. He doesn’t reach out to touch him and Spock doesn’t reach out to touch Bones even though there is a slight mummer in his hands as he stops himself from doing as such.

“Doctor, sir, this… this is your home?”

Bones nods his head, “That is correct, I am the CMO on the Enterprise.”

Jim is giving them an odd look as Spock looks down at his fingers again, “We will be staying?”

It’s said is such a quiet voice that everyone, but Jim and Bones have to strain to hear it. Jim’s eyes are sharp as he looks up at Bones as if to say that, ‘yes they would be staying, and that Spock wasn’t going to go anywhere.’ Bones hums, “Yes we will be staying, or at least I will. I am stationed here, it would seem that though you were a member of Starfleet you aren’t anymore. Or have been missing considered dead for over four years.”

It is Jim that cuts in before Spock can answer, “You won’t be going anywhere Spock, Starfleet has already been notified of your return.”

Spock does his best not to flinch and Bones eyes snap to Jim almost immediately, “You did what?” His voice is harsh and sharp, Spock does flinch at that. His head dips as he remembers that Bones is his master and he has again been talking out of turn. Though he is sure that Bones isn’t mad at him, he isn’t sure if that means he won’t take it out on him. After all, he should have told his master of his old life within Starfleet. He has a feeling that it would have saved his master a lot of trouble.

Jim doesn’t seem to be concerned with Bones outburst, instead, he just tips his head up as if to say that he is the superior and Bones will do as he says without a single bit of fight. Spock knows that Jim is the commanding officer, as he is the Captain, but Spock is pretty sure that Bones, in this case, will have all the power.

“I am the Captain of this Ship, McCoy and I will do my duty, and that is to inform the fleet that one of its officers has returned to the ship.”

The laugh that comes out of Bones’ mouth is hollow and everyone seems to take a slight step back even Jim, “James Tiberius Kirk, I don’t care if you are the Captain of this ship. Spock has been held captive for the past four years, and in that time, he has been turned into a sex slave. Do you know what that means? No, well then let me explain to you. You hold no authority over him nor does Starfleet. The only person that holds any power is me, as unfortunate as that might be.”

He takes a deep breath turning slightly and frowning as he does, “There are laws even within Starfleet that will see that Spock is my slave now. There isn’t anything that you can do about that. If you wanted this to not of happened, I suggest you find a time machine and make sure that he got off that planet.”

Jim looks down tears threatening to slip down his cheeks, “Slave?”

Bones sighs softly, “Yes Jim slave, the Athenians gave me Spock as a reward for the help that I gave them. The mission that I was on, Spock is legally bound to me. There is nothing that any of us can do, he can only be passed from master to master. I don’t even know how to set him free.”

Spock’s head jerks up at the comment of being passed onto another master, “Please master, I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”

Bones frowns and cuts Spock’s tirade off, “What did I say about calling me, master?”

“Not to, Doctor, I am sorry. I will be good, please don’t pass me off to another.”

Bones sighs softly again and lifts his hand brushing his thumb under one of Spock’s eyes catching a tear, “I’m not going to pass you off to another. Spock, I have no plan to do such a thing.”

Jim is shaking, and Bones can tell that it is taking everything in him not to scream. At this point, he knows that it will do him no good to do that. That no amount of screaming and crying will bring the Spock that they all know and love back to them. He has been replaced by this man, a man that they don’t even seem to know. Bones looks up at him for a second before looking back down at Spock.

“I need to talk to Jim alone for a little bit, are you going to be okay out here by yourself?”

Spock's eyes look at him with silent pleading, as if begging him to let him come with him. To not be separated from him. “I will be fine Doctor, if you wish it, I will stay here.”

Bones raises an eyes brow, “Spock, I want the truth, would you rather go to an exam room so that you will be alone?”

“Yes,” it’s said so quietly that Bones must strain to hear it.

“Alright, well the exam room one is empty, I expect you know where that is. You may sit in there until Jim and I are done talking.”

Spock nods his head and gets up taking the sheet that is covering him making his way to exam room one. He isn’t sure what happened to the cloak that he was wearing but decides not to ask, as long as Bones doesn’t correct him Spock will try to keep his modesty as much as possible. Bones watches him go making sure that he makes it to the room without any issue before turning back to Jim. “Come let’s talk in my office.”

Jim follows Bones into this office with a sour look on his face. Bones doesn’t say anything at first, just locks his door and looks at Jim with a soft frown. Jim just starts pacing, moving back and forth repeatedly shaking his hands and humming ever so slightly.

“There is no way to fix this is there?” It said with a sense of acceptance that he didn’t have moments ago.

“I’m sorry Jim but there isn’t and even if it was possible, Spock is in no way ready to live a life on his own again.”

Jim nods his head in silence before turning towards Bones, “We didn’t mean to leave him behind. I thought… we all thought he was dead. Guess we should have looked harder. Just…”

Bones nods his head in understanding, he knows that Jim would have never left Spock there if he realized that Spock was still alive. He would have fought tooth and nail to get the Vulcan back. That was just the way that Jim was. He didn’t let bad things happen to the people that he loved, after all, he’d already lost so much. He didn’t want to lose anything else.

“We mourned for him, I don’t even know why we thought he was dead. It’s all such a blur. But I feel that I am at fault. Bones, if we hadn’t had left, he wouldn’t be like this!”

Bones shook his head, “There is no way for you to know that. I know these people the Athenians are a terrible bunch of women that would do anything to make a buck. It greatly disturbs me that Starfleet would even do business with them. But they do, and you couldn’t have known that they would take Spock from you.”

Jim just shakes his head, “I should have though Bones, I should have.”

Bones sighs softly and sits down in his chair, “You are going to have to inform Starfleet that Spock is no longer an officer. I know that you aren’t going to want to do that, but it’s the only thing that you can do now. If you don’t, they will try to take him I suspect, and I don’t want to have to go through a custody battle with them. Forcing Spock to be placed on a stand and having to tell all of Starfleet that he is a slave won’t help with his already shattered mind.”

Jim nods his head in determination, “I am not going to let them take him. You are correct. I know what must be done. I just, Bones I want to talk to him. He was my friend, I still see him as a friend.”

Bones hums, “You were more than that, though weren’t you? I saw the way that you looked at him Jim, you are the Dom that was courting him. He was to be with you, intimately.”

Jim’s face flushes rather quickly and he stutters as he begins to answer, “Ah yes… there was something between us.” He clears his throat, “I am not going to try something though Bones, he is in the eyes of the law your slave, and thus your sub.”

Bones huffs, “I am not interested in a Sub Jim. I haven’t been interested in one since my wife left me. I have no interest in forcing him to be as such. If you want to be with him, then make your intentions clear.”

Jim walks over to Bones and places a hand on his shoulder, his eyes show a deep regret and sadness, “Bones, I know you don’t want this. And you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. But you brought Spock back to all of us, you must be his Dom. You have to, Bones, if not you will have to pass him off to another Master, and I know you will never do that.” Jim takes a deep breath, “You are a good man Leonard, a very good man. You see the goodness in everyone even if they have done you wrong. And you can be a bit bitter, but you would never cause any harm. You are after all a Doctor and your priority is to save lives. Spock will break if you don’t become what he needs you to become. Bones, you have to do this for him.”

Bones shook his head dropping it into his hands, “I don’t know if I can.”

Jim nods his head, “I know that you can. Spock belongs to you now, body and mind. Don’t shatter the already shattered mind. Bring him further back to us. I know you can.”

Bones hums softly before letting his head hit the top of his desk, “Yeah.”

Jim squeezes his friends’ shoulder before leaving Bones’ office and making his way to his own office. He will have to make the call to Starfleet immediately, it would do them no good to delay. The explanation would be hard to swallow, but it had to be done. After all, Bones was correct, Starfleet no longer had any control over what happens to Spock. That is all up to Bones, and Jim knows that Bones will only have Spock’s best interests in mind.

The call into Starfleet is quick, and Jim is thorough in his update. He relays all the information including the fact that Spock is now classified as a Slave. The General on the other end isn’t very happy to hear about this, demanding there be proof. Jim knows that Bones has is it and when he pages the man, nurse Chapple comes to his office with a certificate of ownership. The general spits fire but even he knows that there is nothing that can be done. It is completely legally binding, Starfleet must honor the contract and thus Spock is no longer an officer, but a slave to one Leonard McCoy.

Bones stay in his office for a little longer as his mind runs through all the possibilities, everything that he can and can not do. There isn’t much in the cannot do, well, to be honest, he can do whatever he wants. That didn’t mean that it was morally right; it didn’t sit well in his compass, and yet he knows that he will have to do some things. There isn’t any moral compass with slaves. The laws can be very grey, there is no such thing as rape and it disgusts Bones to even think about that. He could beat Spock within an inch of his life and that was well within his rights. Spock’s body belonged to him, and Spock had no say over what would happen to it. It made Bones sick to even think about it, the things that he could do if he weren’t a better man. The things that must have already been done to the Vulcan, so that he wouldn’t even put up a fight.

When Jim paged his office, Bones couldn’t help but screw up his eyes in annoyance, not at Jim but that Starfleet in general. He sends Nurse Chapple up with his certificate of ownership and sighs softly as he leans back into his chair staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out what on earth he is going to do. It will be obvious that he is going to have to move quarters, he can’t live in his single bedroom anymore. There won’t be any space for Spock, no he will have to move into family quarters. After that, then what? What was he going to do with Spock in general, he couldn’t just leave him alone in their quarters the whole time and yet taking him to sickbay didn’t seem like a good idea as well?

He supposes that he will have to see what the man likes to do, what would be able to occupy his time, as Bones will be quite busy for several hours of the day, some days 8 hours and then others he worked up to 12 even 16 on some occasions. Finally, with some sort of plan in the works Bones stood from his chair and made his way to exam room one. He found Spock exactly how he expected to find him, on the floor kneeling by the door. His back straight and he head turned down, Bones wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but there wasn’t anything that he could do about it at this point in time.

Bones brushed his fingers through Spock’s hair and gave a little sigh, “Stand up Spock.”

Spock does what is asked of him standing, but he keeps his head down. He can only surmise that Bones is angry with him, as for why would he leave him alone for so long? Spock doesn’t know, what he does know is that Bones is back, and he will do whatever it is that is asked of him. He watches quietly as Bones moves over to the exam table and sits down on his looking over at Spock.

“Come sit down next to me, I need to run a few more scans and then we will need to have a conversation on what is going to start happening, what your life is going to be like.”

Spock does as he is told walking over to Bones and then sits down next to Bones on the exam table. The sheet that Spock had brought with him is folded in a corner of the table and Bones smiles softly at him. Spock doesn’t smile back he just stays seated waiting for his next instructions.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

Spock squeaks, his ears and face flush a deep green, “I mas...” he starts up and then remembers, “Doctor, I have never had sex before.”

Bones can’t help but raise his eyebrow, “You are a virgin, you have never in your whole life had sex?”

Spock nods his head, it’s slightly embarrassing acknowledging that he hasn’t even been with another in that way. Even the woman that held him didn’t fuck him or take his virginity away. Not that they knew that he was one, they didn’t seem to have any need for his ass, not in that way. They believed that it was for his master to decided what happens to it. After all, that seems to be something these people, the Athenians believed in a sense of purity.

Bones huffs a little bit of laughter, “I would have guessed, a bit of a prude, aren’t you?”

Spock’s cheeks flush even darker, he doesn’t even look up or eye Bones. He knows what his master says is true, he is a prude. His body had been only his alone, and Spock had once been prideful, not allowing another to see him as vulnerable as he is.

“I should have known, you did take the sheet with you. I suspect you don’t like others seeing you naked. You did seem uncomfortable with it when the others were inspecting you.”

Spock nods his head, “I am… was a very private person.”

“Alright, a few more things to ask then a scan and we’ll go to my quarters until they have our new ones ready for us. First, when was the last time you gave head? Second, how many of these piercings did you have before you were taken? Third, you seem to be cold, do I need to turn up the temperature so that you don’t get sick? Fourth, what type of dietary restrictions do you need?”

Spock swallowed, “I’ve never given as you would say head to another being before, but I have been trained to do so. The piercings that I didn’t have before I became a slave are as following; navel, ear, and tongue. I am cold doctor, Vulcan is much warmer, and the ship is quite cold. But it isn’t anything that will be a bother. As for my dietary restrictions, I do not eat meat.”

Bones nodded his head before slipping off the table. He pulls out his scanner and begins to scan Spock. His face doesn’t show any signs of what he is feeling or even thinking. He snaps the scanner closed before smiling at Spock, “Now that we have a baseline of what your biology looks like I can make sure that nothing bad happens like say the flu.”

Spock eyes the device in Bones’ hands when he was once part of Starfleet he very rarely went to medical. Only when he needed to get a checkup and he didn’t like doing that. Most of the medical staff knew that he didn’t give out any private information and any that he did was common knowledge. Anything that Bones would be looking for wouldn’t be common knowledge and that scared him. He felt as if he was going to betray his people by letting them know this information, not that he even had a choice.

Bones seeing his weariness hummed, “Don’t worry this is for my eyes only. You are going to have to be frank with me. Tell me things that you aren’t going to want to disclose. I can’t take care of and protect you if I don’t know enough about your body.”

Spock blinks at Bones before nodding his head, as Bones is his master he knows and understands that anything Bones wants to know he will have to tell him. He can’t lie to the man and he knows that if he does Bones will have a reason to punish him. That doesn’t mean that he is happy about any of it, knowing all his secrets are in the hands of a human that could betray him at any second. Could send him away to a master that isn’t as understanding as Bones himself. Spock knows deep down that he will do anything to make Bones happy. Will do anything to stay in Bones’ good graces. He must, because so far this man has shown him nothing but compassion, and yet a thought in the back of his head asks him, how long until the act is over?

How long until he doesn’t care about niceties, when will he stop allowing me to speak out of turn. For with every rule that is disobeyed there will always be a punishment. Spock knows this, and he has come to accept it, when will Bones punish him? He knows that it will happen eventually, for even he can’t stop himself from making a mistake. Will it be for calling the man Master instead of Doctor? Or for lying about the fact that the cold does bother him? Spock doesn’t know, but deep down he knows that it will happen. Bones will have no other choice but to assert dominance and Spock will have no choices to take the punishment, after all, he knew it would happen eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always don't forget to Kudo and Comment. Love Y'all so much and see Y'all next week!


	4. Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I have updated this one... sorry about that! It's been a long beginning of the year and things aren't happening the way we could all want them, but I am back on track. Due to some events, I will probably only be able to update this one, once or twice every month.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Now Before we get into the story I would like to add a trigger warning; This story is built in a Master-Slave universe where it is not only normalized but recognized as something that isn't wrong. That means that there is a lot of grey area at what could be considered non-consensual. I am not going to tag it as such, due to it being considered consensual within this universe. That being said this is also a Dom/Sub-universe as well and with that in mind; you are either a Sub or a Dom. Sub's look for Doms to take care of them, and can take care of themselves without a Dom if need be. In the case of Spock, he needs the Dom to take care of him, he doesn't know how to take care of himself anymore. This is going to mean a lot of things that will range from Sex to Punishment. Again this would be seen and non-consensual in our society but not in this world. Giving me again a lot of Grey area to work with. So if you don't like that I am sorry and I apologize.

_Spock blinks at Bones before nodding his head, as Bones is his master he knows and understands that anything Bones wants to know he will have to tell him. He can’t lie to the man and he knows that if he does Bones will have a reason to punish him. That doesn’t mean that he is happy about any of it, knowing all his secrets are in the hands of a human that could betray him at any second. Could send him away to a master that isn’t as understanding as Bones himself. Spock knows deep down that he will do anything to make Bones happy. Will do anything to stay in Bones’ good graces. He must, because so far this man has shown him nothing but compassion, and yet a thought in the back of his head asks him, how long until the act is over?_

_How long until he doesn’t care about niceties, when will he stop allowing me to speak out of turn. For with every rule that is disobeyed there will always be a punishment. Spock knows this, and he has come to accept it, when will Bones punish him? He knows that it will happen eventually, for even he can’t stop himself from making a mistake. Will, it is for calling the man Master instead of Doctor? Or for lying about the fact that the cold does bother him? Spock doesn’t know, but deep down he knows that it will happen. Bones will have no other choice but to assert dominance and Spock will have no choices to take the punishment, after all, he knew it would happen eventually._

* * *

 

The room that Bones leads Spock to is very impersonal. There isn’t a single photo or item that is lying out that would suggest that Bones was even a slightly sentimental man. It reminded Spock of his own quarters, in a sense that there wasn’t much to be seen, but at the same time, it was quiet almost to quiet. Bones makes a non-committal sound as he gestures to the bed, “As I said earlier this is where we will be staying until they are able to get a bigger room set up.”

A soft sigh leaves his mouth and Bones can’t help but fall on his couch, “God I need a drink…”

Spock turns towards him before surveying the room once more. He was sure that Bones would have some sort of hidden alcohol, he just seemed like the man. When he can’t seem to find a place where Bones could have stored his secret beverage Spock stiffens. Is he to fetch some for him, what was he to do?

Bones gives Spock a sideways glance before humming, “Well don’t just stand there, please come sit down. Lord… Save me now, for I am going to go insane.”

Spock’s eyes dip down, and he begins to move before stopping, “Sir… where am I to sit?”

Bones takes a second to think before motioning Spock over, “Come sit with me, either on the couch or at my knees, whichever makes you more comfortable.”

Spock nods his head and moves over to Bones dropping to his knees resting his head against Bones’ knee. Bones sighs softly, “I haven’t had a Sub in so long, I didn’t want another one…” Bones brushes his fingers through Spock’s hair smiling at the soft purr that leaves Spock’s mouth.

They sit like this for a while before Bones has Spock move his head so that he can stand. He moves over to the replicator and cycles through some of the options before landing on a soup that is both hardy and vegetarian. Bones makes two bowls and then brings them over to where Spock was still kneeling. He places both of them on the coffee table that is sitting near his couch and then returns with spoons before sitting down.

“Vegetarian Soup, eat up, I doubt you have had anything to eat today.”

Spock nods his head and does as he is told. They eat in silence and once they are done Bones picks up the bowls and moves them back to the kitchen area of his quarters. He leaves them in the sink with the thought that he will do them tomorrow with little to no worry about it. Bones then returns to his seat on the couch allowing Spock to place his head once more on his knees. His fingers return their soft brushing and rubbing over his scalp.

They stay like that for a while, Bones running his fingers through Spock’s hair and the other purring at his feet. It doesn’t even take long for Spock’s to relax enough that he begins to drift off, slipping into a quiet bit of rest. Bones watches him and wonders, ‘How do you fix someone who doesn’t seem to want to be fixed.’ This wasn’t the way that Spock was raised, he had been independent, but he had been looking for a Dom.

What had Spock been willing to go through to make himself Jim’s Sub? The piercings were an obvious choice, but what else did he do, and what would he do to please him. He would have to ask, not that he really wanted to know, but Spock needed a Dom. Jim was correct, Spock would break if he wasn’t given the care that a Dom would provide. Spock couldn’t give himself it anymore. He couldn’t provide himself with the care that he would need to get through his life.

When Bones was sure that Spock was fully asleep, he moves slowly, pulling himself out of Spock’s weight allowing Spock’s head to slip onto the couch. He moves around his quarters pulling back the comforter on the bed so that he can place Spock in the comfort of the bed. It wouldn’t do the Vulcan to sleep on the hard floor in such an uncomfortable position. Bones slips his arms around Spock pulling him up into a bridal hold as he carries him to the bed pulling the covers over him in a gentle comfort.

Once he is tucked in Bones moves out of the bedroom shutting the door softly before finding his hidden compartment to pull out his liquor and a couple of glasses. Bones moves to find some ice before pouring himself a liberal amount before falling back down on his couch. This wasn’t where he had expected his life to be headed, but he supposes that it could be much, much worse. Bones knows that he should probably sip his drink, but he can’t bring himself to do so. Bones nocks back the scotch in one setting before pouring himself another glass and then doing the same thing. After three glasses Bones puts the Scotch away and moves to the refresher. His mind numb, not even sure how is supposed to take care of another human being when it was obviously a proven fact that he couldn’t even do it right the first time.

The hot water felt good on his skin, rushing down his back draining away the worry and stress that this day had brought. In several days he would be back on duty and that would bring in a whole new and different kind of stress. Bones wasn’t even sure that he was ready for the new duty that he had just accepted. If he thought about it, it wasn’t something that he chose it was something that was forced upon him and there wasn’t anything that he could do about it now. He must accept that this was his life now and there was nothing that he could do about it now. Unless he wanted to get rid of Spock, to pass him off to another person.

Bones sighed again as the water shut off and he pulled himself out of the shower wrapping a towel around his hips. He moves his way out of the refresher and back to the bedroom to gather himself some clothing. Bones’ doesn’t even pay the bed and Spock much attention as he moves over to his chest of drawers to grab some clothes. He drops the towel and bends down to get some boxers when he hears the sharp intake of breath. Bones must stop himself from turning around right then and there, he had expected that Spock would still be asleep.

He pulls on his boxers and grabs a pair of sweat pants before bending back down to pick up the towel and then turns around. Bones folds the towel and sets in behind him on the chest of drawers glancing over to Spock, who hadn’t stopped staring. He smiles a little to himself and turns his head towards Spock causing the other to flush, green filling his cheeks.

Bones cocks his head to the side, “I thought you were asleep, sorry for waking you.”

Spock drops his head realizing that he had been caught staring. He isn’t really all that sure why he is embarrassed, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen things like this before. Yet the blatant disregard for privacy was something that he wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to.

“I heard the Shower running, Sir.”

Bones eyes him as he slips his sweat pants on, “Alright; I don’t quite believe that, but we’ll go with that for right now.”

Spock looks down at his lap shifting in the bed pulling the sheets closer to him and then smoothing them back down. He doesn’t look up or at Bones and he wonders what will happen now. The bed isn’t that big, but he is sure that both of them could sleep in it if need be. It would be strange and a struggle with Spock being without clothing, but he would do whatever was necessary to keep himself in the good graces.

“Well,” Bones says calmly, “I am going to sleep on the couch, why don’t you go back to sleep. If you want to shower you can do that in the morning while I move my things… into our new room.”

Spock blinks stumbling out of bed as Bones turns to leave, “I can sleep on the floor or at the end of the bed Master, there is no need for your sleep on the couch.”

Bones stills and Spock can see the twitch in his back, and he knows that he has done something wrong. He drops to his knees almost immediately. Spock’s knees make a thud and when Bones turns back around, he can see that Spock is visibly shaking his head turned down hands gripped in a fist lying on his legs. Bones takes a deep breath trying to remind himself that these reactions have been beaten into him; that he doesn’t mean to disobey an order. It was an order that went against every order that he had been given before. Bones didn’t really know what he was going to do but he knew that he had to do something.

Bones moves slowly over to Spock brushing his fingers through Spock’s hair, “What did I tell you about calling me, Master.”

Spock lets out a shuttered breath, “Not… too… I’m sorry… sorry I didn’t mean to.”

Bones nods his head he knows this, and he knows that Spock knows he knows it. It’s tough having to make this decision, as much as he doesn’t want to punish Spock, he knows that he is going to have to, that this is something that must be done. Bones moves away from Spock and sits down on his bed, his mind running through all the possibilities. What would be the easiest and less likely to damage Spock and his fragile mind?

There weren’t a lot of things that he could do that would enforce or break the habit that seemed to be forced into Spock’s mind. Bone hummed, “Alright here is what is going to happen. I am going to spank you. Once that is done, we’ll go from there.”

Spock shakes a little but nods his head, he doesn’t move waiting for his master, Bones to give him instructions. Should he bend over the bed, over his lap? He isn’t sure it is best to stay put than to assume.

“Alright I think it would be best to do this over my lap, why don’t you come over here and make yourself comfortable.”

It’s said without humor or kindness, there is such a lack of emotion that flows from Bones’ voice that makes Spock worry more. Spock crawls to Bones and positions himself over the other's lap. His face and head very close to the floor and his ass in the air resting over Bones’ lap. Spock feels the soft soothing motions of Bones’ hand slipping up and down his spine trying to get him to relax into him so that it would hurt far less.

“I think you can handle five swats, I also don’t think that any more is needed. I want you to count them for me, alright?”

Spock nods his head, “Yes sir.”

Bones hums softly, he isn’t a very big fan of that name either but it was a far better name than master so he will take it. The first swat isn’t very hard, and Spock only jolts due to the surprise. The whole time Bones keeps up the petting. Spock lets out a soft ‘one’ after it’s done and is rewarded with a ‘good boy’ from Bones. The next two swats are a little harder, Bones knows that he can’t go completely easy on him. He must enforce what he is telling him as well as make the lesson stick. Spock counts them out softly and Bones gives him the encouraging ‘good boy’ after every single one. The last two are the hardest and Bones knows there is a sting that comes with them as Spock’s breath hitches while he calls out the numbers. As always Bones follows it up with another ‘good boy,’ and he is proud that Spock is taking it so well.

Once the spanking is done and out of the way Bones runs his other hand over Spock’s bare bottom and pats are soft, “Alright, up.”

Spock slips from his knees and back onto the floor this time in front of Bones. He doesn’t look up at him, but he does lean in resting his head once more on Bones’ knees.

“I think,” Bones says softly, “that we need to set up some ground rules.”

Spock doesn’t say anything, so Bones continues on, “The only way that you are going to learn is if I punish you, and I don’t want to have to do it… but it seems that’s what we are going to have to do. So here is what we are going to do. When we aren’t in our quarters and you call me master, I am going to ignore you. You are going to have to use the title that I feel is necessary. That is Doctor. That means no Sir or Master.”

Spock looks up startled blinks and then drops his head down. Bones could tell right then and there that Spock wasn’t too happy about that. “But in our quarters, it’s going to be different. In here you can call me Sir. I will allow it, you seem to have comfort for that, so I’ll allow it, but if you call me Master while we are in here, I am going to spank you again. Five swats just like what you got each time you slip up and call me it. Each time it happens I am going to have you count and I am going to have you tell me why I am punishing you. Do you understand?”

Spock lets out a soft breath as if he had been holding it, “Yes Sir.”

“Good. Next, we need to talk about what you want me to call you. In a normal Dom/Sub relation there would many names that I could pick from. I want to know which ones you are comfortable with. Do not lie to me.”

“I won’t Sir.”

Bones smiles softly and brushes his fingers through Spock's hair as a reward and smiles and Spock keens softly, “Alright we have as follows; Baby, Pet, Boy, Dear, Sweetheart, Love, Darling, Slut, though I use that term loosely… and Brat.”

Spock hums in thought before pulling back, “I’ve never been called a slut before…” it’s said with a tinge of wonder or question.

“Okay, maybe not that one… something to try, but not at this time. What about the other ones?”

“I liked it when you said good boy, knowing that I pleased you… even though you were angry with me.”

Bones reaches down and slips his fingers under Spock’s chin bringing his face up to look him square in the eyes, “I wasn’t angry with you, just disappointed. I had already told you that I didn’t want to be called Master, and you have already done it repeatedly. I gave you several free passes and it was time that you understood that though you aren’t doing it fully on purpose and it might be a slip of the tongue you needed to learn. As for boy, do you like it or feel comfortable with it outside of praise.”

Spock shakes his head slightly, “no sir.”

Bones nods his head, “Okay good next.”

“Darling and Sweetheart, and maybe Brat when I am being challenged. I don’t like the others, other than pet. It’s okay.”

Bones smiles down at Spock, “Alright then, with that in mind lets get some sleep and talk about this a bit more in the morning. Now I am going to sleep on the couch and you on the bed, do you understand?”

Spock drops his head and hunches in his shoulders, “Sir, won’t you please sleep in here with me?”

Bones looks back at the bed and then down at Spock, he hadn’t thought of the fact that Spock had fallen asleep so fast was due to his presence and the fact that Spock was allowing himself to relax knowing that his ‘Master’ was there to watch and protect him. It wouldn’t be too difficult to get them both in the bed, it would be a tight fit but workable.

“Alright but let’s see if any of my sleeping pants will fit you, at least until I can get you some of your own clothing. I will have to go down to the space station again before we leave. Can’t have you running around in just your skin.”

Bones stands up quickly and moves back over to his chest of drawers looking for something that he could put Spock in. After pulling out several sets of sweat pants Bones finally finds one that might be long enough. He turns and brings them over to Spock, “Alright put these on.”

Sock stans up with little to no problem before slipping the pants on. As Bones suspected they are still a little too short and come over Spock’s ankles but there isn’t much that he can do about it. Bones nods his head before pulling back the covers further and moving into his bed to the far end. He lies down on his side knowing that it won’t fit them both if he is on his back unless Spock is on his side and Bones doesn’t want to figure out how comfortable Spock is with cuddling right this moment.

Spock readily joins him slipping into the bed as well, pulling the covers up to their chest before also turning on his side and pressing his back into Bone’s chest. Bones sighs softly in annoyance and amusement before dropping his head.

“Move forward towards your end and I will let you sleep pressed against me.”

Spock does as he is told moving forward ever so slightly and Bones follows him before tucking one arm under his head and the other around Spock’s mid-section. It was weird in a sense to sleep like this with another person again, but well worth it as Spock melted into his arms almost immediately. It was a matter of a minute before Spock was once again asleep.

Bones hummed softly before calling out quietly, “Computer shut off all light.”

The room went dark and Bones could see that the living room also went dark. With that, his eyes drifted closed and sleep started to take him. The last thought on his mind was, how on earth was he going to do this? Could he really take care of Spock and not lose sight of his morals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. This year I am also running a little survey to see what you my readers would like to see more of in my free time. ------>[Survey!](https://goo.gl/forms/MUBgTqU1NHxf4OTn1)   
> Leave me a little info I would be very apricative of it all! As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who Spock's new master is? I mean who could it be?


End file.
